Shadow Moses
by FromPaintedLips
Summary: [Set during the events of 4x21 of TVD] Caroline doesn't think the Salvatores are going to be the ones to get Elena to turn her emotions back on, but luckily for her she knows a different pair of brothers who are more than qualified to help.
1. Sweet Caroline

**A/N:** Hullo! In advance, this chapter is the super short start to the story. The chapters will get lengthier, I promise!The idea popped into my head for this some nights ago and I couldn't not write it, but _a few quick things first-_

Just as a heads up, the inhabitants of Mystical Falls **do** have history with the Winchester boys, (that will be explained in chapters to come)

It will have some light crossover pairings and mentions of cannon pairings (but no long drawn out angsty love triangle) Main ones being **Dean&Elena**, **Sam&Caroline**.

I've read this over myself a dozen times, fixing errors and such, but if there's still one hidden I'm super sorry.

**I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is amazing! **

* * *

"For the record, I don't agree with what they're doing." Caroline said bending down to the level of the shell of what was her best friend. She didn't know much about switching back on emotions, but she did know that this was not the way to get to Elena; the girl had been tortured by hordes of vampires, werewolves, and pissed off witches for years now. Nothing Stefan or Damon could dish out would break her. "I mean, I agree that you need to turn your humanity back on, but I don't think that making you suffer is the way to do it. That's not who you are."

Elena twirled the now empty bottle of blood Caroline had brought her on the floor. Elena knew she couldn't stand fidgeting and must have realized the noise of the glass scraping across the stone floor was amplified to their vampire hearing just adding to the blonde's frustration.

"What makes you such an expert on who I am?" Elena asked, watching her fingers.

"Because we've been friends forever," Caroline answered instantly, and it was true. She barely had a memory growing up that didn't involve her, Bonnie, or Matt. She knew that if it was her in this situation, they'd be in here trying to help her, too.

Elena's dark brown eyes flickered up to meet her blue ones, "I tried to kill you, Caroline." She reminded the blonde, "I'm not exactly BFF-material anymore. You should move on."

The younger vampire continued to spin the bottle over and over again, the noise filling up the room and suffocation her thoughts. Caroline's nerves got the best of her and she slapped her hand on top of Elena's, stopping the movement.

"I am not going to give up on you." Caroline said firmly.

Elena's eyebrow twitched upwards in irritation, a trait carried by her doppelganger, Caroline wondered if she even knew she did it. "This annoying, clingy thing that you're doing, did it ever occur to you maybe that's why both your boyfriends skipped town?" Caroline couldn't believe just how much she sounded like Katherine. Maybe that's why it was so easy for the Salvatore brothers to do this to her. "I mean, I know that Tyler said he was running for his life, but maybe he was running from you. And Klaus? I mean, let's just say it: nobody likes a tease."

Caroline rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might roll out of her head. Throwing insults was not Elena's strong point if she was going for petty shots about her love life.

"Hey, I'm not judging." Elena continued, a small insincere grin on her face, "Might be nice to have a bad boy ruffle those perfect feathers."

Caroline's eyes narrowed as she struggled to keep it together and not run out now, because Elena would know all about bad boys. Her pseudo boyfriend, or whatever the hell Damon was to her, was the one who convinced her to do this in the first place. And sure, Stefan might be the good guy but he wasn't exactly innocent in this whole thing. Matt was the only actual good guy she dated that Caroline could recall, and even before that when they were younger she had the biggest crush on-

"That's it." Caroline's eyes widened as she came to her realization. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before.

Elena smirked, sure she had won, "Finally done trying to save me?"

"You made it clear that I can't" She bit out through gritted teeth, but then a small smile appeared on her lips "But I know someone who can." She told her confidently.

Elena scoffed doubtfully, "Oh really?" She cocked her head, "Who?"

Caroline stood up straight and turned towards the door, "I don't think Stefan or Damon are going to be the ones able to reverse this." She paused to look at her friend, contemplating telling her the truth, after a moment's hesitation she continued, "But I know a pair of brothers can."

She felt a surge of triumph when Elena's fell, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I wouldn't?" Caroline challenged, "Nothing else seems to be getting through to you, Elena! Do you even know what Damon is planning for you?" She snapped, "Because I do, and I'm not going to let it happen. Not if I can help it."

She moved to leave when Elena flashed over to her, and suddenly they were face to face, "They won't come, Caroline," Her voice void of any emotion, "He's dead. Just like everyone else that mattered to us."

"Maybe." Caroline said quietly, "But the grapevine says different."

"You won't." Elena looked at her, and Caroline saw it in her eyes that she was struggling with the fear that crept in, and had to fight pointing it out, "You won't, because what will they say when perfect little Caroline is a blood-sucking monster, and I'm dead inside- literally. Or are you just going to slap on your old control freak, dumb blonde persona? They'll see right through it."

"I'll take my chances." The older vampire told her, she said she wasn't going to give up and she meant it. Caroline watched veins start to flicker on the other girl's cheeks and her stance change. Caroline sped out of the room just before she could grab her, slamming the door shut. She had gotten a rise out of Elena enough for her to try and attack her. Hopefully, if she could follow through on her threat, it would be enough to switch her emotions back on.

She saw Stefan appear beside her, obviously alarmed by Elena's outburst. They both flinched when Elena slammed particularly hard into the door, causing dirt and dust to trickle down from the old stone walls beside it.

"They'll kill us, Caroline!" Elena yelled, her hands wrapping around the small iron bars, "And you know it!"

Caroline sighed and saw Stefan looking towards her questioningly, "I'm going to make a call. I'll be upstairs." She said without answering him, moving her way to the steps.

* * *

**Like I said super, sort- but tell me what you think!**


	2. Return of the Jedi

**AN: _OHMYGOODNESSGRACIOUS._ **I _cannot_ believe the response this has gotten! You guys are** _SO FLIPPIN WONDERFUL._**

**So sorry for the delay! **My life has been hectic. Also. I really really wanted to get this chapter perfect, and I must have rewrote it twenty times at least. I wish I was exaggerating. I'm still not too sure of it, there's more I wanted to do with it, but it just didn't seem to work so you guys will have to tell me your feels on it.

I keep feeling like I have more to say, but my mind escapes me. Again no beta, just me rereading over it, sorry for the mistakes!

So on that note- **enjoy!**

* * *

To say that Sam Winchester had a knack for getting in over his head would be an understatement.

He sighed deeply as watched mile marker by mile marker passed slowly through his window, it seemed as though they were counting down to the plight he was about to face. He had lied to his brother. Again. And this time he had lied to his brother _for a girl. _The outcome of this was not going to play out in his favor at all. If he played his cards right he could maybe shift the focus away from him and onto the current situation at hand.

"You want anything?" Dean asked as they pulled into the small gas station.

Sam shook his head, "No. I'm good, thanks." His fingers spread out over his knees restlessly as he sat upright in his seat, ready to get moving again.

Dean studied him carefully, almost in concern "You okay?"

"Yeah." His eyebrows pressed together in false confusion, "Why?"

Dean's shoulders rose in a small shrug, "I don't know. You've been weird ever since you got that call last night." He moved to get out, but hesitated; his hand hovering over the door handle, "What did you say this case was again?"

"I didn't." Sam said, his eyes forward, looking at the green crops ahead of them. He had been lucky, Dean was still running on adrenaline from their case in North Carolina when he brought up there was something shady only a few hours away. The older Winchester hadn't even batted an eyelash before loading up and heading out. However, now that they had time to settle, Dean had been curious as to what exactly they were rushing into to which Sam didn't have much answer to, "Seems like a few vamps." At least that was a total lie, from what he had been told himself.

"Right." Dean's eyes narrowed at him. He was suspicious, even Sam could tell that, but he seemed to shrug it off. Dean sighed leaving his brother in the car as he went to pay for gas.

Sam's body seemed to relax for just a moment, and looked at his phone for the time. They were maybe an hour or so away from the border now, and we would have to explain just where exactly they were headed. An idea popped into his head as Dean strolled out of the station.

"I can take a turn driving if you're tired." Sam suggested, stepping out of the passenger side. Dean had to be somewhat worn down from going nonstop, and he hoped the idea of a break sounded better then arguing. "I know where we're going and… you look like crap, dude." He added for good measure.

Dean stared at him for a moment and Sam thought he was going to decline the offer, but the next thing he knew he was catching the keys through the air.

He could do this.

Maybe.

* * *

"We have to keep talking." Caroline said out loud, more to herself then to her friend, "If we don't keep talking, then I won't be able to stop myself from listening in, and I can't stand to hear Elena in pain." She flopped down in a patio chair. When Damon had come into the living room setting the fire extinguishers on the floor, twirling Elena's daylight ring through his fingers, she had to leave. They weren't going to let her stop them, and she didn't want to see it. Caroline knew firsthand what that kind of torture was like. She just wished the cavalry would get here already. She looked at her watch impatiently, the temptation to pick up her phone and call them was nearly overwhelming.

"Well, what do you wanna talk about?" Matt asked leaning up against the wall, pulling her from her thoughts.

Caroline bit her lip, indecisive on whether to tell him what she did or not, "I don't know. Anything." She decided on, "I ordered you a cap and gown." Because it was the most normal thing she could think of off the top of her head.

He looked surprised, "You did?"

She nodded, "I just figured that you'd forget, so I ordered yours when I ordered mine. And I got one for Elena, too." Not that her former friend cared at the moment.

Matt moved to take a seat by her, "It's gonna work. We're gonna get Elena back." He said it so matter-of-factly she almost believed him and felt that she might have acted hastily.

Her eyes flickered from his bright blue ones to the stone ground, "Matt… I did something." She started to confess, "Something that may have been a little too quick."

His eyebrows knitted together in concern, "What do you mean?"

"I-" She started off, but her phone buzzed loudly in her pocket, she shot Matt an apologetic look before answering it, "Hello?"

"Hey. We just got here, we're at the Grill." A male voice said on the other line. Matt raised an eyebrow, and Caroline silently swore the volume on her phone.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said before hanging up, and looked to her friend, "I'll explain later." She told her friend quickly.

Before Matt even had a chance to protest or ask questions, she was gone. He sighed to himself, "As if the day wasn't stressful enough." He looked up at the sound of the front door open and close to see Rebekah through the glass walk into the house. He'd spoken too soon.

* * *

"So, that went well." Stefan said, following his brother outside. After securing Elena back into the safe, he'd found Damon, a bottle of whiskey in hand, headed for the backdoor. The house still had a thin layer of smoke to it, and the smell of charred skin lingered heavily. He knew Damon was taking it harder than he should, a haunted look to his eyes as he took the blame.

Damon shook his head, staring into the woods, "Every other vampire turns it on, no problem." His jaw clenched, "You kill, you feed, you do all the awful things that a vampire does, and then when you're done you turn it back on. Why is she being so stubborn?" In the heat of his anger her twisted around throwing the bottle against the house, the shattering sound of glass soothed him, if only for a second.

Stefan didn't even blink, because honestly he expected Damon to me tearing down the house in a fit of rage, "Because she has nothing to come back to." He explained calmly, "Her home's gone, her family's gone, she alienated her friends, she destroyed her relationships-"

"No, she wants to come back." Damon argued, not even wanting to go down that trail of thought, "Scaring the hell out of her should've worked. She's smart. She knows we're not gonna hurt her."

He was right, Stefan would give him that, even under compulsion he couldn't hurt her, not really. There were plenty who would however, and that's where his backup plan came into play. "All right, so we get somebody else." He said after a moment, "Somebody who really will hurt her."

Damon looked at him skeptically, a hint of uncertainty in his gaze, "Who?"

Stefan tilted his head in a sort of hint, a mannerism Damon had picked up on when they were kids. That look had gotten him in more trouble than not, and he picked up on his line of thinking instantly.

"Katherine?" He guessed sourly.

Stefan nodded, and was quick to defend his idea, "Think about it: she's the reason Jeremy's dead, right? So if anybody's gonna provoke an emotion, it's her." It wasn't the most desirable approach, but they were both desperate at this point. He'd tried to get Caroline to confess what she'd done, but her phone rang and she disappeared out of the room before he could get an answer, leaving them back at square one.

"So we call her and then what, beg her to help us out of the kindness of her own heart?" Damon scoffed, and he had every right, Katherine wasn't exactly known for being helpful, "Are you kidding me?

"Katherine was just abandoned by Elijah." Stefan pointed out, "She has nothing, she has no one. We invite her into our house to come torture Elena? There's no way she's gonna turn that down." The words tasted bitter on his tongue, but he knew it could work.

Damon's face contorted to a look of distaste, "Fine, but you call her."

Stefan nodded and reached for his phone he paused when he heard a car pull up in the driveway, "Caroline." He dismissed when he noticed his brother was listening as well.

There was second vehicle that followed, however. The loud rumbling of an engine he'd only associated his brother's Camero with.

"Not Caroline." Damon muttered before heading inside the house, Stefan following closely.

They made it to the front just as a loud knock echoed through the parlor. Damon and Stefan shared a look before the older Salvatore opened the old oak door. On the other side stood two men that Stefan didn't recognize, and judging by Damon's cocked eyebrow his brother didn't know who they either. They were tall, human and athletic judging by their pulse, and there was something about them that put Stefan on edge.

"Can I help you?" Damon greeted, he hid it well but he was definitely sizing the two up.

"Yeah, is this the Salvatore Boarding House?" The shorter of the two asked, peering curiously around them.

Damon frowned, they weren't local, and he had a feeling they weren't here for the rich history, "Who's asking?"

The man's eyes locked onto the vampire's and he smiled, "Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam." He gestured to the taller man to his right, "And you have our friend locked in your basement."

* * *

**A/N**

The Salvatores meet the Winchesters! Also, if all my time jumping bothers y'all, have no fear; there are explanations on the way in the next chapter. Again, I'm incredibly sorry for the delay! **Love it? Hate it? Lemme know!**


End file.
